Kissed By an Angel scene
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Ivy calls Will in the middle of the night to come get her and Philip because Gregory's trying to kill them. Will Will be there in time to rescue her?


I DON'T OWN KISSED BY AN ANGEL! THE WRITER DOES!

Ivy's hands were shaking as she picked up the cordless phone. She was in the bathroom. Three rings and the person she'd called answered. "Will? Please, I…I tried to call Beth already, and Suzanne's away, and…and I didn't know who else to call." Her voice shook.

"What's wrong?"

"Gregory's acting really…really strange and I…I don't think I can drive. Could you come and…come and get my brother and me? Please, I wouldn't ask unless it was necessary. I called the police, but they thought it was a prank call. Please Will."

"I'll be right there. Get your brother and get out of the house. Try to get down to the end of the driveway."

"Thank you will." Ivy clicked the phone off. Listening at the door, she opened it quietly and slipped out. She hurried down the hall to Philip's room. "Philip?" she whispered.

He came out of the closet she'd hidden him in with his backpack. He was already packed. He handed Ivy her backpack. They crept downstairs and outside. Something in the house crashed. Ella came up and jumped into Ivy's arms. She bit back a scream. They made it partway down the driveway before the shouts started.

"IVY! COME OUT IVY! IVY!" Gregory shouted. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

Ivy bit her lip, tears in her eyes. Behind a wall she knelt down, put the cat on the ground and opened her bag. She pulled out a sweatshirt and turned to Philip. Ella slunk into the bag. "Philip, when I say run, you have to do it, okay?" She turned back to the bag and zipped it up, not realizing the cat was there.

"Okay."

They got up and snuck down nearly all the way before they heard the footsteps. The shouting started. "RUN!" Ivy whispered. She gave Philip her backpack and he ran. Ivy started running. Gregory grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. He pressed a knife to her throat, cooing her name.

Ivy was in full blown tears now. A car screeched up the drive. Philip's face peered from the backseat window of Will's car. Will jumped out and ripped the knife from Gregory. "Get in the car Ivy," he said as he pulled her away. His voice was steady and calm but his eyes glistened with anger and hatred.

Ivy got in the car, shaking and sobbing. Will started to back towards the car and Gregory lunged for him, a wild look in his eyes. Will fended him off easily. Gregory lunged again and Will nearly missed. He stumbled a bit and Gregory took advantage of that, swinging his fist hard into Will's cheek. Will went down. Ivy cried out. Philip locked the doors. Will's eyes opened and he kicked Gregory away from him. Gregory grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the hood of the car. Will shoved him off and backed up to the door. Ivy unlocked it and opened it. Will fell into the car and locked the doors again. He pulled away from the drive and floored it away from Gregory.

Several minutes passed. "Are you okay?" Ivy asked when she could speak.

"I'm…I'm…I'm fine," he murmured.

"Will? Will, look at me. Will?" Ivy called. "WILL! LOOK AT ME!"

He turned to look at her slowly. The light that was usually in his eyes was dim. His eyes were unfocussed and he looked lost. He looked more than dazed. He looked half dead. Dead. Ivy felt like she couldn't breathe. "Pull over Will."

He did as she said without questioning her. She got out of the car and walked to his side. Opening the door she said, "Get in the passenger's seat. You shouldn't be driving after that." She helped him out and he feebly got in on the other side. She took a deep breath and started driving to the hospital. She led him in and he went without protest, as if he didn't notice anything that was going on. From there she called the police and they went to her house. Gregory's house. Then she took the forms to fill out for him. "Will?" she turned to ask him a question. "Will?" He was staring in front of him at the wall without seeing it. "Will! Can you hear me?" She turned his head. He blinked but didn't speak. "Will? Do you know who I am?" He shook his head slowly. "Help! Somebody help! Something's wrong with him!" She looked into Will's lost looking eyes. "You're going to be okay Will."

Several hours later

Will had had a concussion and a sprained wrist. Ivy sat in his hospital room, listening to the heart rate machine's steady beeping. He opened his eyes slowly. "Don't try to talk," she said sadly. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have tried to make the police believe me. If I had you wouldn't be here."

He tired to sit up and she pushed him back. "Stay still."

"It's not your fault. Ivy, I'm glad you called me. If not you could be dead. You _would _be dead. And I could never live with myself if I knew you'd called and I'd ignored you, or if I knew you knew to call, but you didn't," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Ivy stared at him, trying to see if he was really okay. Finally she nodded. "Thanks."

Will closed his eyes and drifted. He opened his eyes to find Ivy asleep in the armchair in his room. He half smiled. Ivy.

Tristan watched from the corner of the room. This boy cared about her. Tristan could leave her with him if he knew she'd be safe. Will had risked his life to save Philip's and Ivy's. And the cat's, but he didn't know it. Even Ivy hadn't realized the cat was in the bag until she opened it again and Ella tore through the hospital. Silently, Tristan slipped into Will's mind.

"How're you feeling?" Tristan asked silently.

"Fine. A little dazed. Were you there when it happened?" he answered just as silently.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it. But you did. Thanks Will."

"You're welcome, but I did it for Ivy and Philip."

"You're a good guy Will. Ivy deserves someone like you."

"Thanks Tristan. I'll keep her safe. I promise you."

Ivy woke up then and Tristan said one last thing before slipping away. "You should kiss her. She wants you to."

And he did.


End file.
